1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of identifying the same, which are used on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of identifying an information processing apparatus, which is used on a network, there has hitherto been adopted a method of, according to an identifier of the network card that differs every network card mounted on the information processing apparatus, producing a for-use-on-apparatus identifier and, using this identifier for use on the information processing apparatus itself, identifying this information processing apparatus.
Also, with the increase in the level of the function of an information processing apparatus, the apparatus with respect to that a plurality of network cards can be mounted has in recent years been put to practical use. And, a plurality of network cards have come to be used by performing insertion/draw-off of the network cards and thereby changing the construction of these network cards according to the circumstances.
However, in the conventional information processing apparatus, there is no criterion according to which the identifier for use on the apparatus is produced. Therefore, there is the possibility that the identifier of the apparatus will change by adding or deleting the network cards. This raises the problem that the information processing apparatus becomes unable to be identified by the only one identifier on a relevant network.